


The Mad King Rises

by Lioxvet1413



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Although I am not good at describing blood, But I'd still be careful if I was you, It's Mad King Ryan, Mad King Ryan, So theres gonna be murder, and blood, just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioxvet1413/pseuds/Lioxvet1413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not good at summaries. But this is basically why Ryan went mad, killing everyone, and three possible endings this story has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mad King Rises

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just a little pre-story to explain some stuff before hand so enjoy. Written in the POV of Michael.

Okay shitheads. I have to write this all out that way someone will know what the hell happened to cause this fucking mess. So let's get started on the day when shit hit the fan.

 

Alright so, it was just a normal day for us as far as things go anyway. Geoff thought it would be fun if we all went on a fishing trip to help relax and shit considering how busy everything was back at the castle. So we all head down to a cabin Geoff and Jack built near the lake. Everything was going fine until some fucking creepers sneaked up at us from behind. So they blew up, and everyone was fine, but for Ryan. He happened to be standing next to the house as it exploded and fell. Right on top of him. Once the dust and everything settled we had to hurry and dig him the fuck out of their. He was.... alright, other being beamed right in the head and getting knocked out.

So we had to get back to the castle to get Ryan to the doctors and to make sure that he was alright. So after a few days of us worrying about him, and him being out cold, he finally wakes up. And everything seemed normal at first. He seemed like his weird and cheery self, and that's when things start to get weird. After awhile Ray and Gavin start to notice Ryan speaking to himself whenever they pass by his room. We all seen how little he comes out of there now. And slowly it started to affect the other guards, for example I saw Kerry go in and out of Ryan's room many times. Whenever I questioned him about it he said that he was helping Ryan out with some magic experiment that might have needed a person good with a sword. Which is weird considering Ryan couldn't possibly need someone since his decent with a sword, I mean not as good as me, but neither the less I and the others didn't think anything of it until it was too late. Soon the guards under my command went missing. 

I was going to ask Geoff if he had sent any of them on missions without me knowing, but as I got to the throne room, I saw the others there. Jack was looking at some paper, while Geoff was basically fuming on his throne, and I mean you could have seen smoke coming out of his ears it was that bad. And Ray and Gavin were off to the side, looking hurt and confused. So asked them what was wrong, so Jack tells me that we gotten a ransom letter from some fuckhead about how he has kidnapped Ryan and some of our men.

So of course Ray pipes up that he and Gavin could go and get the guys without any problem, but Geoff says that, that's a stupid idea we should get gather up some men and equipment and go get them by force. Geoff decides that we should go and get our friends from this creep. After preparing our crap, we get to the "hideout" of this guy, which was really just some shitty cave in the side of a fucking mountain. But by the time we got there, all that was there was Kerry and Ryan, with blood all over the walls of the cave. When we approach the two of them, Ryan turns towards us, soaked in blood, with the most murderous look on his face. He then says something about how he should be king, then snaps his fingers, and it all goes dark. 


End file.
